No me dejes
by Aurora de Kassandra
Summary: SPOILER FMAB! Después de la guerra Edward decide irse a investigar al extranjero por un tiempo, dejando a Winry en Amestris. Mientras Edward investiga, se da cuenta de que extraña mucho a Winry. ¿Qué hará? -Doy asco con los summarys, por favor denle una oportunidad a mi primer fic) ºContiene Malas Palabrasº .AuKass.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Fma le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y a las respectivas personas a la que ella les vendió sus derechos. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia. **_

_**Esta historia esta ambientada un tiempo después de FMA Brotherhood, pero según yo no hay necesidad de haber visto la FMAB para poder entender el fic.**_

**_Este fanfiction contiene muchos spoilers, está en su disposición leerlo o no._**

**_Sin más ni menos, ¡Comencemos a leer!_**

* * *

_**No me dejes**_

Hacían más de seis meses desde que Edward partió hacia el este. Hacían más de seis meses en los que Winry no podía dormir bien pensando en si le hubiese pasado algo a SU Ed. Sí, Su Ed.

Después de la extraña confesión que tuvieron los dos, Edward después de dos semanas le escribió una carta en la que formalmente le pedía ser su novia, cuando Winry la vio bien se dio cuenta de que estaba algo nervioso al escribirla, ya que en algunas partes estaba distorsionada su letra. Aquello le pareció muy bonito de parte de Ed, sabía que el chico era tímido en eso del amor y de seguro escribirle eso le hubiese costado mucho esfuerzo. Obviamente dijo que sí.

Las cartas llegaron a ser continúas, Winry recibía de dos a tres cartas al mes de parte de Ed. La mayoría de veces le contaba lo mierda que era el correo allá, ya que, según él le escribía un montón de cartas a Winry pero apenas le llegaban algunas. Además le contaba que el servicio telefónico está hecho una mierda allá y que esa es otra razón por la cual no la había llamado .También le contaba sus hallazgos en aquel extranjero país, de que había podido contactar con Alphonse por medio de la carta, que él estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que le quería muchísimo y que esperaba pronto verla.

Winry le respondía las cartas como podía, porque estaba hasta el tope de trabajo. Parecía que con Ed irse los pedidos aumentaron el 50%. También aumentaron los pretendientes, los tipos que se les ''dañaban los automails'' que resultaba que no tenían nada, sólo iban a tratar de ligarla y ella a propósito les cobraba el doble que le cobraría a un paciente normal.

Había hablado con varias personas de Central para ver si necesitaban su ayuda, después de la guerra, pero la situación estaba bajo control después de unos meses. Le gustó saberlo puesto que supo que las cifras de heridos eran incontables en aquella batalla, le gustó saber que tenían la situación bajo control.

Su abuela lastimosamente había estado un poco enferma en ese entonces, la pipa había dejado sus resultados.

¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo! Bastante tarde se dio cuenta de que había puesto una parte del automail donde no iba, dañando todo el proceso. De nuevo a hacerlo. Argh. Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas…

3 Semanas Después…

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco, su amada abuela se había estado tomando algunos remedios para mejorar su salud, que un médico le había recomendado (que casi la puso enferma de nuevo al ver cuánto dinero había gastado), pero ya estaba mejor gracias a dios.

Al le había escrito por primera vez una carta. Al fin, pensó. Pero no era más diciéndole lo bueno que lo estaba pasando por allá y que la extrañaba muchísimo. Que aunque no lo creyera extrañaba un poco la armadura, puesto que había sido parte de él por mucho tiempo, que Mei quería verla, que el rey de Xing estaba enfermo casi a punto de morir, que Ling aunque lo quisiera y a la vez no lo quisiera deseaba que se muriese para el llegar al trono (parece que una parte del homúnculo se había quedado con él). Parecía que no había tenido contacto con Ed puesto que decía que además de extrañarla a ella, también lo hacía por Ed. Se despidió de ella diciéndole que la quería muchísimo y que trataría de escribirle seguido.

Le agradó mucho que Al finalmente se haya dignado de escribirle una carta. Lo que le pareció extraño era que Mei quisiera verla, ¿para qué sería?

Sin darle mucha importancia recordó que solo faltaban 3 días para que Edward y ella cumplieran 6 meses ''juntos''. Se dio cuenta de que eso de tener relaciones a distancia es una porquería. Siquiera ella y Edward habían dado su primer beso como pareja, después de darse cuenta de aquello, le dio una gran vergüenza que se sonrojó todo su rostro.

Hablando de Edward, no le había escrito una carta hacía como un mes, estaba muy preocupada de que le hubiese pasado algo malo con lo problemático que era…

—Winry. —Dijo su abuela sacándola de sus pensamientos— Los platos no se van a limpiar solos.

—Perdón abuela es que estaba pensando en que le habrá pasado a Edward que hace como un mes que no escribe nada.

— Jojojo, así que es aquello que te tiene tan airada. No deberías de preocuparte— Dijo Pinako con un tono de dejadez en su voz— Si le hubiese pasado algo, que creo muy poco probable, no pasaría nada porque como sabes ese chico es inmortal.

— ¿Eh? ¿Inmortal?

— Claro, tú has visto millones de veces como él puede estar al borde de la muerte y siempre sale ileso.

— Pero abuela, recuerde de que es porque siempre alguien cercano a él lo ayuda. Pero…—Dijo con algo de vacilación Winry— Allá no tiene a nadie abuela, está solo.

— ¡Vamos Winry!—Dijo Pinako dejando que una sonrisa traviesa se escapara de sus labios sin que su nieta se diese cuenta— Deja de hacerte malas ideas, él seguro que está bien. Además lo estará. Porque pronto te verá —Diciendo esto en un susurro sin que ella lo entendiese—.

— ¿Qué dijiste abuela?—Dijo con algo de incertidumbre—.

— Nada, pequeña, nada. Anda, ve, los platos no se limpian solos.

Obediente, se fue a limpiarlos, dejando que su mente se vaciara de pensamientos malos, decidió poner la radio y se dio cuenta de que estaban dando un capítulo nuevo de su novela favorita. Empezó a hacer las lavazas para lavar los platos, estando atenta al nuevo capítulo y riendo con las ocurrencias del protagonista y la protagonista.[i]

* * *

[i] Mi hermosa abuela me ha contado de que en su época que se acerca mucho a la del steampunk (que es la era en la que está ambientada FMA) no tenían dinero ni recursos para comprar libros (además que para colmo de males no sabía leer :C) y escuchaban las novelas en la radio mientras hacía sus oficios. Y se me ocurrió esto por ella. Esto va dedicado a ella aunque no lo vaya a leer porque como dije arribita no sabe (SIP, aún ahora._.)

* * *

Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one shot, pero se me fue la mano y puede que tenga de 6 a diez capítulos e.e xD

Espero que les haya gustado el fic!. Si fue así por favor dejen sus reviews, que de eso es que me alimento XD (Enserio ._.) Si no lo dejan no sabré si les ha gustado o no :C

Ya tengo la mitad del segundo capítulo listo, será narrado desde la perspectiva de Ed.

Si tengo algún error por favor notificarlo, no se lo queden guardado, me ayudan mucho :D, No tengo beta asi que es normal que tenga algunos pequeños errores ._.

Bueno... ¡Adiós! ¡Nos leeremos en el próx. cap! ¡Tengan un bonito resto del día!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Fma le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa y a las respectivas personas a la que ella les vendió sus derechos. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.**_

_**Esta historia esta ambientada un tiempo después de FMA Brotherhood, pero según yo no hay necesidad de haber visto la FMAB para poder entender el fic.**_

**_Este fanfiction contiene muchos _****_spoilers_****_, está en su disposición leerlo o no._**

**_Sin más ni menos, ¡Comencemos a leer!_**

* * *

Llevo casi siete meses fuera de Amestris. Casi siete meses en los que me los he pasado investigando, estudiando y reflexionando. Casi siete meses en los que he estado extrañando profundamente a dos personas muy importantes ella en mi vida. Alphonse y Winry. Aunque con Winry se mantenía en contacto frecuentemente era la que más extrañaba de los dos. Con Alphonse se escribían mensualmente hablando sobre sus descubrimientos, de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho y de cosas triviales.

Además de hacer su investigación, se permitía algunos ratos de ocio y de turismo. En donde visitaba varios lugares, trataba de encontrar más amigos y pasar un buen rato.

Aunque siempre había alguna chica que se le quería acercar con doble intenciones… Como fue este el caso:

Se encontraba Edward Elric, en una cafetería porque como a cualquier persona normal le había dado algo de hambre. Estaba sentado esperando a que viniera algún mesero a tomar su orden, cuando una chica de unos cabellos negros hasta la cadera, ojos grises, nariz puntiaguda, piel pálida, unos pechos tipo Winry(N/A: Espero que entiendan cuando digo tipo Winry XD), Y al parecer de la misma edad.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—Pregunto con un tono de voz entre sensual y neutral.

—Claro no hay problema—Dijo Edward un poco incómodo.

_''__¿Es que ella no ve que la cafetería está casi vacía? ¿Por qué se habrá sentado aquí? Mierda, que no tenga dobles intenciones, que no tenga dobles intenciones, que no tenga dobles inte—''_

—¿Eres de por aquí? —Preguntó ella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones— Porque no pareces ser de aquí.

— Oh, no. Soy de Amestris— Dijo él un poco más incómodo.

— Ah, claro. Los chicos bonitos no son de aquí. No sé porqué pero aquí los hombres no son muy agraciados, si sabes a lo que me refiero, jeje, nada más los extranjeros lo son. ¡Ah! Se me olvidó presentarme. Me llamo Inori y ¿tú?

— Edward.

— Oh, bonito nombre, para un hombre bonito.—Dijo Inori sacando una sonrisita traviesa. Y logrando que Edward se pusiera algo rojo— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

— Ahmm… Vine aquí porque me gustaría aprender más sobre la medicina de aquí… Soy un hombre que le gusta siempre saber más, no ser un… Ignorante.— Dijo Edward decidido.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sabía que tenía que sentarme contigo! ¡A mí también me interesa mucho la medicina, deseo con toda mi alma ser una doctora y poder ayudar a las personas! — Dijo ella con una gran emoción— ¡Podemos compartir nuestras investigaciones!

— Hey. Aparca el carro. Apenas nos acabamos de conocer, compartir investigaciones… Heh. Puede ser, pero nada más sé que tu nombre es Inori, no te conozco.

— ¡Ah! Pues ese el ''problema'', podemos reunirnos cualquier día. Vivo en el barrio ''Zapers'' puedes preguntarle a cualquiera por Inori Waves en el barrio y te conducirán a mi casa. —Dijo ella todavía con emoción.

— Ehm… Está bien, pero por si las moscas. Tengo novia y la quiero mucho.—Dijo Edward.

_''__Debo dejarles las cosas claras a esta chica, para que no tenga falsas expectativas de mí''_

— No hay problema, lo que te dije antes fue para ver tu reacción, y por lo que veo te avergüenzas muy fácil, eh.— Dijo ella riéndose.

''_Maldita.''_

—Bueno, no me vuelvas a hacer ''bromas'' así por favor. Toma mi dirección—Dijo él dándole un papel donde se leía una dirección de apartamentos. Sabrá dios cuándo lo habría escrito.— Allá nadie me conoce así que no creo que si preguntas por mi nombre te sepan responder dónde vivo.

—Vale. ¿Qué te parece si pasado mañana nos vemos en mi casa? O si quieres podemos reunirnos en la tuya, ¿conoces el barrio ''Zapers'' verdad?

—Sí, lo conozco. Tengo un conocido allá.

—Bien, pues nos veremos allá. Nos vemos luego— Dijo Inori, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla — Cuídate.

—Gracias, igualmente.— Dijo Edward todo rojo.

Llegó un mesero a tomar su orden. Ordenó y en vez de comérselo en el mismo restaurante, la pidió para llevar. Estaba cansado, en su apartamento la comería.

_''__Winry no me mates por favor''_

* * *

**_Hola! Chic s, se que me tardé en subir el capítulo pero es que se me fue la inspiración por mucho tiempo. En serio lo lamento. Me encantaron sus reviews, aunque fueron pocos me gustaron mucho, también sus follows. ¡Muchas Gracias! _**

**_También lamento que el capítulo sea tan cortito, quería que fuera más largo pero me salía fatal la continuación._**

**_Cualquier error favor de notificármelo plz. lol._**

**_A los reviews que no puedo contestar por privado:_**

Hikari234: Gracias por tus palabras!, espero que te siga gustando :D


End file.
